Ecofascism Party
"Degenerate liberals, Imperialist scum, anarchists and kikes... None will stop the Eco-Fascist party on its triumphant march towards saving the planet!" '' '' - ''EcoFascist call to Anons The Eco-Fascist party is one of many parties started up for the /pol/ parliament with a heavy focus on preservation of culture, race, environment, and tradition. It seeks to undo the damages that capitalism, communism, and global degeneracy have done to the environment and society. It rejects the majority industrialistic position of the INP and preaches a doctrine which prevents the growth of immoral or out of control industries. The party is led by faggotman, and was founded on 11/21/18 by the late member BosniakBro. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Plans: * Culture preservation projects implemented in school to educate the nations future. These projects will be shown through educational art programs, parades, books, music, and teachings. Love for country will be instilled at an early age. * Free speech is still protected, unless it is speech promoting pornography or other degenerate sexual acts (any sort of sex industry falls under this category.) * Environmental restoration programs to restore the environment which was destroyed by the broken capitalist system in place world wide. * Private industry is retained, however, much like prior fascist economic systems, the government has total power to intervene and regulate when regulation is needed to either protect the economy from an overgrown industrial complex or trends which prove to be an antithesis to the people's psyche and happiness. * Eugenics to ensure only the best of citizens breed and to limit the population. A overly large population only burns through Earth's resources faster and makes it harder for social programs to help everyone. * All families in the country are encouraged to experience parenthood, unless they fail to meet standards for such a divine task (see above). Population will be controlled with those with desirable genetic traits having larger families and more financial cushioning from taxes. * Abortion is strictly prohibited unless to fulfill eugenic requirements. If a couple forces the state to do an abortion that could've been avoided, they are punished for doing so. * Tax companies and stores that don't use biodegradable materials to incentives research in better, cheaper biodegradable material to use. * Fund scientists to research nuclear energy and cleaner material. * Switch to nuclear energy, solar energy, and wind energy. * Higher focus on education and science. Military comes second and is to protect the nations borders for majority of the time. * No prisons. All prisons will be switched into labour camps to do jobs that most people don't like to do and to assist farmers with there free labour, so long as doing this does not interfere with the job status of a non-criminal citizen. * Hunting passes only for invasive species in said region. Hunting/killing endangered species is punish accordingly depending on case. * Complete destruction of anything that was part of the LGBTQ+ movement. * Separate schools for men and women to educate the two different genders on there roles in the family and provide the education needed for the two genders to fulfill there roles as well as make the best citizens as possible. * A forced dissolution of harmful industries. This is almost every modern industry, and only a small enclave of trusted government scientists will have access to modern technology. * Minorities will be repatriated. If they resist repatriation, the people will be forced to cull them. Violence is not a desirable policy towards other races. * Divorce is illegal unless approved by a committee, judge, and certain criteria are met. Alimony does not exist. Ecological Fascism, EcoFascism for short, is the belief that an individual's happiness relies on the core foundational ideas of race, family, and spirituality. It stands vehemently opposed to contemporary modern industrial capitalist society and its doctrines. The standing opinion of ecofascism is that modern industrial society has drained the happiness, purpose, and autonomy of the western man and woman. By over socializing groups of people, creating dangerous bubbles of hyper-individualism which sow misery among men and shackle them to the modern industrial state, industrial society has proven itself as being an evil ideal. This is not to say that all beings, organizations, and ideas within industrial society are inherently evil; But the ideas which are not evil are bound to degrade over time and fade as the shackles of industrialization take root. This can be seen in the increasing rates of divorce, lowering birth rates among Europeans, fading religious interest, and a slow consumption of an environment which humanity relies upon to exist, and an overall decrease of personal happiness. Ecological Fascism stands opposed to all of this. Instead, it stands for enforced protection of the environment, limited industry, de-urbanization, large families to counter the death of the European people, the sanctity of race, ethnically homogeneous states (this does not propose the end of separate races), and an anti-imperialist ideology. As this is a very brief summary of our ideals, this does not represent everything and does not represent anything in detail. 'The Sanctity of Race' A nation should have one race. If minorities exist in anything more than an unimportant, marginal number, society will be held back by the constant bickering, fighting, and white-knighting that accompanies ‘minority issues.’ Tribalism will take hold and politics of the nation will become dominated by political lobbying to achieve the allegiance of these peoples with radically different genetics, beliefs, religions, and traditions. Like Rome, the United States has made the grave mistake of locking itself into a political struggle of minorities and the majority. The minority of the population will always seek to annihilate the majority, for the majority does keep them down – And when the majority is the only population capable of keeping the country intact, this proves a problem. No country minus the heartless countries of Asia have been strong and cohesive without the leadership of the European man. Greece, Britain, France, Germany, Rome, and others within the European sphere have provided 80+% of human progress through the ages. This cannot be attributed to chance. And now that the European man is becoming the minority all over Europe and the U.S, the greatness of the West is under a greater threat than ever before. When no man looks like the great ancestors of old, he will feel no need to emulate them: And then he will be enslaved by the wiles of evil men. This is evident in the efforts to pitch beauty models that have no identifiable race – We are under the impression that there is a concentrated and organized effort to destroy the white man. This is evident by replacement migration plans, anti-white rhetoric, and revisionist history which glosses over the contributions of European men. We do not wish to pit races against each other – White is white, there is no need to have a competition to determine supremacy within subsections. This is counterproductive. 'The Sanctity of the Environment''' The modern industrial state is destroying the environment. Not just through carbon emissions, but also through mass consumption of resources and the murders of hundreds of unique animal species – At this point of time, the ecosystem may either be protected so that it may flourish once again, or it will fizzle out and humanity with it. Many critics of the extremist arm of environmentalism claim that the economy will be hindered by regulations – This is accurate. However, a man’s happiness is not measured by the welfare and power of a consumer system, rather, his happiness is measured by his fulfillment of a power process which requires nature, family, and race in order to be fulfilled one-hundred percent of the time. The goal of ecofascism is not to compete with other industrial societies, rather, it is to detach itself and isolate itself from the tendrils of consumerism. Once this has been accomplished, a society lacking many modern conveniences will be able to form with the blessing of a natural environment free from human degeneracy, consumerism, and cynicism within it. That is the main goal of the ecofascists. Category:Political parties